


Adeus e segundas chances

by WakaZ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, rarepairsonice
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakaZ/pseuds/WakaZ
Summary: Yuri e Victor eram especiais um para o outro. Mas Victor não sabia quanto. Se passa antes do GPF da temporada passada (onde o Yuuri ficou em 6º)





	

**Author's Note:**

> !! ATENÇÃO !! Antes de me xingar, essa é uma história sobre o Yurio tendo uma paixonite pelo Victor. Não é correspondido, não tem nenhuma relação sexual entre os dois (nem mesmo beijo). CHILL.  
>  Fanfic escrita especialmente para a semana do rarepair do tumblr! Day 7 - Reencounter

Yuri, com seus 14 anos, já conhecia muito bem duas coisas:

O gosto de ser o melhor do mundo.

_“Se você vencer o Mundial Junior sem usar quádruplos, venha me procurar. Eu vou te dar a melhor estreia na Divisão Sênior de todas. ”_

E o sabor aveludado de promessas.

Com 15 anos, uma terceira essência veio a invadir-lhe os sentidos: o amargor da incapacidade.

 

Quando nos tempos de juniores, Yuri via Victor com admiração. Honestamente, Victor era sinônimo de inspiração para uma geração inteira de atletas. Receber uma oferta de treinamento pelo melhor do mundo era uma honra. Yuri estava destinado a corresponder a suas expectativas.

 

Victor, aos seus 26 anos, conhecia bem mais coisas.

Ele também sabia como era o gosto de ser o melhor do mundo, por 4 vezes.

Assim como sabia da insipidez da solidão.

E o sabor extremamente nauseante do desespero.

 

Por trás da máscara que punha diante à imprensa havia um homem com rumo perdido. Faltava-lhe inspiração. Faltava-lhe amor. Faltava-lhe vida. Faltava-lhe motivação.

Ninguém parecia conseguir enxergar por trás de seus olhos cansados e inchados, do andar melancólico fora do gelo, do seu sorriso de vidro. O verdadeiro rei dos sorrisos falsos. Ninguém exceto Yuri. E para o garoto, ver o seu ídolo naquela situação, sem poder e sem saber como ajudar, o corroía por dentro.  

A única ideia que teve foi de fazer companhia no rinque. Perguntava sobre coisas que já sabia apenas para puxar assunto e não deixar Victor sozinho com seus pensamentos o tempo todo. Victor não se importava com isso, muito pelo contrário. Ele ficava feliz de ter com quem conversar e a companhia de Yuri realmente o ajudava a esquecer sobre o enorme peso que afundava em seus ombros e fechava sua garganta como gélidas correntes, sufocando-o.

Aos poucos, os dias de treino foram se tornando menos desgastantes e mais prazerosos. Victor passou a ver Yuri como seu irmão mais novo e gostava de chateá-lo propositalmente durante os treinos porque achava engraçado o jeito que ele gritava e esperneava em resposta às provocações.

Aos poucos, Yuri foi se acostumando a ouvir a risada de Victor encher o ambiente, ao jeito que ele bagunçava seus cabelos quando acertava um quádruplo, as fotos aleatórias com Makkachin que recebia no meio da noite. Ele estava se apegando demais a tudo isso.

Porém, embora Yuri soubesse da existência do sofrimento de Victor, ele não sabia que assim que o autointitulado irmão mais velho chegava em casa tudo voltava a sua mente mais uma vez. Não sabia que em seu apartamento vazio ele sentava num canto, abraçava Makkachin e assim ficavam por tempos. Tempo o suficiente para aquela sensação ceifadora dar uma trégua e ele poder voltar a funcionar normalmente.

Essa situação estava ficando fora de controle e Victor sabia disso. Ele queria voltar a sentir a ardente paixão pela patinação de novo, mas não sabia como. As felizes lembranças carregadas de nostalgia eram já tão distantes, embaçadas e vagas que ele tinha medo de acabar eventualmente esquecendo de sua existência. Como simplesmente ele acordasse no meio da madrugada e elas não estivessem mais ali.

Victor realmente precisava de novos ares.

Novos ares?

Ele teve uma ideia. Talvez encontrasse o que estava procurando.

\- Yakov, amanhã eu estarei de viagem.

_Inspiração._

Yuri ouvia por acaso a conversa.

\- VITYA, VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO? Faltam apenas 2 semanas pra final do Grand Prix! Não é hora de tirar férias!

\- Tarde demais, Yakov, eu já comprei a passagem.

O técnico emitiu estranhos grunhidos de raiva. Victor sempre agia como queria e ignorava a maioria dos conselhos que recebia. Yakov sabia que contestar algo agora era o mesmo que gritar para uma parede.

\- Quer saber, faz o que quiser! Só não venha choramingar depois por não ter conseguido o resultado que esperava.

Victor sorriu de lado. _“Como se isso fosse possível”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

Ao cair da noite restavam apenas Yuri e Victor no Centro de Treinamento. O mais velho se encontrava sentado, desamarrando seus patins, enquanto Yuri o aguardava encostado na parede, já de roupa trocada e mochila nas costas.

\- Ei, Victor...

Ele levantou a cabeça em resposta.

\- Você vai mesmo embora amanhã?

\- Então você ouviu minha conversa...

\- Por que não me avisou?

Victor tirou um dos patins e o pôs delicadamente ao pé do banco.

\- Porque eu não sabia como trazer esse assunto até você.

Yuri soltou um bufo de raiva.

\- Você tem agido que nem um imbecil esses dias, sabia? Treinando até essa hora quando claramente o seu corpo não aguenta e agora inventando essa palhaçada de viagem às vésperas da Final. A idade finalmente tá fazendo efeito.

Victor deu de ombros.

\- Que seja. Eu tenho meus motivos.

O homem, já tendo retirado seu equipamento e posto tênis confortáveis, levantou-se do banco. Yuri não o deixaria escapar tão fácil: deu-lhe um empurrão que o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair sentado novamente no banco.

\- Você pensa que eu não sei!? Você pode enganar os outros, mas eu sei que tem algo errado. Que merda tá acontecendo!?

Yuri havia se preparado para uma reação ofensiva de Victor, até mesmo agressiva. O que o pegou de surpresa foi encontrar nos olhos dele nada além de frieza e vazio, o tipo de olhar de quem havia passado por muito e falado por pouco. Embora Victor estivesse olhando pra Yuri, não era _exatamente_ para o garoto que ele olhava – seus olhos estavam mergulhados em uma realidade completamente diferente.

Aquela visão fez Yuri titubear.

\- Eu estou em busca da minha inspiração.

\- Hã??

\- As competições se tornaram chatas. Não há nada novo que eu possa fazer e não importa quais competidores estejam comigo, eu sempre ganho por uma larga margem. Sempre, sempre, sempre. Os records são meus, as medalhas são minhas, os troféus também. Mas se eu não consigo mais me divertir, se eu passei a detestar o esporte que eu mais amava, se eu não consigo mais impressionar ninguém com a minha patinação e a história que conto através dela... ENTÃO QUAL É O PONTO DISSO TUDO!?

Victor deu um forte soco contra o banco, depois escondeu o rosto por entre as mãos, apoiando os braços com os cotovelos em cima das coxas.

Yuri não sabia o que fazer.

_“Droga, droga, pense em algo!”_

Nada vinha a sua mente.

**“MERDA”**

Yuri pegou um dos pulsos de Victor e com força jogou-o para o lado, fazendo com que a cabeça do tetracampeão mundial caísse pra frente com a súbita retirada do apoio.

\- PARA COM ESSA BABOSEIRA! Você é Victor Nikiforov, o ídolo de uma nação inteira! Aliás, de gente que nem da Rússia é! Pare de falar como se fosse um velho caquético no final de vida. As pessoas te amam independentemente do que você faça.

Victor esboçou um sorriso melancólico.

\- Eu vou sentir falta desses seus xingamentos todos.

 

 

 

* * *

 

A semana seguinte foi extremamente angustiante pra Yuri. De manhã, ele ia para a escola e de tarde ele treinava para a Final dos Juniores. O rinque era solitário sem Victor. Mila havia começado a namorar um jogador de hóquei e Georgi só sabia falar da tal da Anya. Os dois o deixavam irritado com aquela baboseira toda de amor e namorico, fazendo com que sua concentração e rendimento caíssem. Agora ele também levava grandes sermões de Yakov sobre como ele deveria aprender a se controlar.

Por fim, de noite, deitado na sua cama, ele vasculhava o celular. Victor postava todo dia fotos suas na Alemanha.

Aquela última conversa que tiveram ainda martelava na sua cabeça. Estaria Victor feliz? Teria ele encontrado sua inspiração? De vez em quando Yuri recebia algumas mensagens de texto, perguntando como estavam as coisas e se ele estava fazendo os deveres de casa. Porém, quando Yuri tentava perguntar algo sobre Victor, ele não respondia.

Extremamente agoniante.

Extremamente preocupante.

Extremamente inquietante.

A pessoa que ele admirava desde quando começou a patinar precisava de ajuda e Yuri queria ajudá-lo, ele verdadeiramente queria, mas esse era o tipo de coisa que se resolve de dentro pra fora e não de fora pra dentro. Tudo o que podia fazer era esperar e torcer pelo melhor. A perfeita compreensão de que era incapaz de ajudar alguém tão importante o minava e deixava seu coração pesado. Fazia-o se curvar na cama, de punhos cerrados, testa franzida. Uma sensação de ódio e decepção.

Decepção consigo mesmo, com Victor, com o mundo que era incapaz de encantá-lo novamente.

Ódio dele mesmo, de Victor, de seus sentimentos conflituosos que atrapalhavam seu desempenho profissional.

Pelos deuses, ele só queria estar ao lado de Victor no momento e saber que está tudo bem. Só queria que no dia seguinte ele estivesse de volta ao rinque rindo de novo.

Ele só queria o Victor de novo.

00:23

De exaustão, Yuri finalmente dormia, apenas para ter pesadelos que se repetiam todas as noites. O sonho começava com ele e Victor patinando juntos num rinque que se estendia até o infinito. Victor ia mais a frente e Yuri o seguia. Até que Victor ficava cada vez mais devagar, mais devagar... Yuri eventualmente o passava e ao olhar pra trás encontrava-o parado no lugar, olhando para um ponto no horizonte. Então, Victor caía em seus joelhos com o mesmo olhar petrificado. Yuri tentava ir ao seu encontro, mas de repente os patins pareciam muito pesados. Enquanto lutava com essa força estranha que o puxava para longe, ele via Victor sendo engolido pelo gelo. Neste ponto, a cena mudava: o rinque se transformava na arena de competição da Final do Grand Prix, com Yuri sozinho no meio do gelo, a plateia repleta de bandeiras de vários países. A música começava e Yuri sabia que ele devia apresentar seu programa curto, mas por algum motivo não conseguia se lembrar da coreografia. Suas pernas não o obedeciam e ele não encaixava nenhum salto. Os espectadores riam.

E Yuri acordava suado e assustado,

\- Victor!

chamando o seu nome.

 

 

Em algum hotel em Berlim, o relógio na cabeceira marcava o horário.

22:23

Um Victor exausto da andança do dia se encontrava jogado na cama de casal do hotel com os cabelos ainda molhados do banho, os braços esticados em posição de T, a maciez do roupão em contato com sua pele desnuda e os olhos fixos no lustre preso ao teto.

\- Yuri, me desculpa...

Sussurrou para o nada enquanto uma lágrima descia sem pressa pelo canto do seu rosto.

 

 

 

* * *

 

\- Yuri, eu voltei!

Victor apareceu no treino atrasado. O primeiro treino depois da viagem. Ele tinha escancarado a porta do vestiário e estava de braços abertos, com seu sorriso de coração no rosto, esperando receber um abraço.

\-  Já não era tempo. Comprou o que eu pedi?

\- ... Você pediu algo?

\- Não acredito que você esqueceu de novo!

\- Yuri, me desculpa, não foi intencional! Mas eu comprei uma camisa do Borussia que deve dar em voc-

\- EU NÃO GOSTO DE FUTEBOL, MERDA! – Yuri gritou fechando com força uma das portas do armário.

O clima ficou tenso no vestiário.

\- Você não deveria estar no rinque, aliás? – Perguntou Victor

\- Yakov me mandou pra cá pra eu esfriar a cabeça.

\- Hmm parece que não adiantou muito.

Victor sentou-se no banco que ficava entre os armários, enquanto Yuri estava escorado justamente contra um deles, de frente pra Victor.

\- Como foi a viagem?

\- Foi boa, embora tenha sido muito difícil despistar os paparazzi. Yuri, você sabia que na Alemanha eles fazem bolo com Fanta? Eu achei isso incrível.

\- O refrigerante?

\- É! E a cerveja lá é muito diferente daqui.

\- Não sei como você pode gostar desse negócio. É amargo e horrível.

 

Victor riu. O coração de Yuri pulou uma batida. Era bom se sentir em casa de novo.

\- E você... encontrou sua inspiração lá?

O sorriso de Victor murchou:

\- Não, não encontrei. Mas não vou desistir, vou continuar procurando. Um dia eu vou encontra-la novamente. Até lá, eu só preciso aguentar firme, certo?

\- Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai aparecer.

Victor sorriu de leve. Yuri _quase_ sorriu.

\- Escuta, Victor – Yuri continuou – Eu só queria dizer que você não precisa fazer isso sozinho.

Victor estava intrigado.

\- Digo...

Yuri não conseguia encarar Victor enquanto falava. Ele cruzou os braços tentando disfarçar o desconforto de se abrir pra alguém pela primeira vez. Principalmente esse alguém sendo o Victor.

\- Tem pessoas que se preocupam com você e não gostariam de te ver assim. É o que eu acho – E deu de ombros.

\- Yuri ~ Você mudou tanto em uma semana!

Victor, num salto, o deu um grande abraço.

\- EI ME SOLTA, ME SOLTA!

Victor não tinha pretensões de soltar:

\- Muito obrigado por se preocupar comigo – O mais velho disse ao pé do ouvido de Yuri. O garoto parou de se espernear e se deixou ser abraçado, pendendo os braços ao lado do corpo, sem saber exatamente se retribuía ou não o gesto. No final das contas, ele levemente apoiou suas mãos nas costas de Victor num abraço totalmente engessado.

Victor o segurou mais forte, afogando seu rosto no casaco de Yuri.

\- Você... Você não vai chorar, vai?

Victor balançou negativamente a cabeça, arrastando o seu rosto pelo ombro de Yuri. Então, finalmente, ele se soltou.

\- Eu só precisava de um abraço.

O momento dos dois foi interrompido pelo abrir agressivo da porta:

\- VITYA! ERA AQUI QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA! TENHO MUITO O QUE FALAR COM VOCÊ!

Yakov pegou Victor pelo braço e saiu o arrastando até o rinque. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

\- EU TENHO OS ALUNOS MAIS PROBLEMÁTICOS DO MUNDO!

 

 

 

* * *

 

Após o término do GPF, Victor e Yuri voltavam com o resto da delegação russa para o hotel:

\- Victor, o que você achou da final desse ano?

\- A mesma coisa de sempre, acho. Eu e Chris no pódio. Nada de novo.

\- Você não viu a apresentação daquele japonês?

\- Que japonês?

\- Oras, Yuuri Katsuki! Ele ficou em último, errou a maioria dos saltos. Mas a parte da coreografia e da sequência de passos foi realmente cativante.

\- Yuuri Katsuki, do Japão... Nunca ouvi falar dele.

\- Parece que essa foi a primeira vez que ele chegou na final, com 23 anos.

\- Você parece saber muito sobre ele.

\- Claro, eu pesquisei sobre os atletas da divisão sênior! – Disse Yuri, pra disfarçar – Só não esperava o encontrar no ba-

Yuri parou no meio da frase. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia sair espalhando o que ele tinha pego no flagra chorando depois da competição.

\- Encontrar...?

\- Encontrar ali na saída! É, na saída.

A cabeça de Victor juntou 1+1 = 2

\- Espera, você está me dizendo que aquele garoto que fugiu da minha foto... Aquele era Yuuri Katsuki que você tá tanto falando?

\- Meu Deus você realmente não sabia e vocês competiram juntos. A sua velhice me assusta.

\- Eu o confundi com um fã, eu sou uma pessoa horrível!

\- Você não viu a credencial no pescoço dele?! Eu não acredito nisso.

Yuri deu um tapa nas costas de Victor, que não reclamou. Ele sabia que merecia.

 

 

 

 

**[E então temos toda a cena do banquete]**

 

 

 

 

Victor e Yuri estão novamente na Russia, treinando. Victor está pensando no Mundial, porém já fazendo os preparativos da próxima temporada.

\- Yuri, você se lembra do GPF? Daquele japonês?

\- Do Yuuri? Depois do que aconteceu, não tem como esquecer, né.

\- Sabe... eu acho que talvez eu tenha encontrado a minha inspiração naquele banquete.

\- HEIN?? A sua inspiração é um cara totalmente bêbado e praticamente pelado dançando pole dance com seu melhor amigo e depois te pedindo pra ser o técnico dele enquanto te encoxava?!?! Era esse o tipo de motivação que você tava procurando?!

\- Viu, ele é um cara interessante. Ele... me deu uma ideia pra próxima temporada.

\- Você vai realmente pro Japão virar técnico dele?

\- Não, não, eu acho que não.

\- ACHA?

Victor riu.

\- Seria engraçado se eu aparecesse lá depois desse pedido dele.

\- Você me fez uma promessa, não se esquece.

\- Certo, nossa promessa. Tem a nossa promessa também.

 

Meses depois, Victor estava pegando um avião pro Japão e se mudando pra lá. E ele não se lembraria daquela promessa também.

Um ano depois, ele se veria encantado novamente com a vida e o esporte, graças aos dois Yuris. Um dos Yuris trouxe inspiração. O segundo trouxe motivação, quebrando seu record do programa curto.

 

 

Yuri, com seus 15 anos, já conhecia muito bem algumas coisas.

O gosto de ser o melhor do mundo.

O sabor aveludado das promessas.

O amargor da incapacidade e do renascimento.

A explosão açucarada de ser importante para tantas pessoas.

 

 

Victor, aos seus 28 anos, conhecia bem mais coisas.

Ele também sabia como era o gosto de ser o melhor do mundo, por 5 vezes.

Assim como sabia da insipidez da solidão.

O sabor extremamente nauseante do desespero.

O flavor prazerosamente doce do amor que agora o rodeia.

E a plena saciedade por ter encontrado o que há tantos anos procurava.

 

 

Faltava-lhe inspiração. Faltava-lhe amor. Faltava-lhe vida. Faltava-lhe motivação.

Hoje, não lhe falta mais.


End file.
